El espejo de las dimensiones
by DannyNeko
Summary: ¿Nunca se han preguntado que pudo haber pasado si algo en la historia no hubiese ocurrido? pues nuestros queridos guerreros si se lo han preguntado, y ahora van a enctrar la respuesta gracias a este mistrioso y divertido artefacto. se podria considerar como una recopilacion de historias que me ire inventando y que probablemente no sea regular su actualizacion.
1. Nunca te preguntaste si

Nunca te preguntaste si…

Un día cualquiera después de la derrota de Lord Shen se encontraban los guerreros más queridos, respetados y temidos de toda china reunidos luego de una tranquila jornada de entrenamiento en el que no hubo ataque al valle ni castigos para nuestro querido panda reunidos en la cocina esperando a que Po terminara de preparar sus famosos fideos, pero no tanto como los de su padrastro el señor Ping que a todo aquel que los probara les gustaba tanto que querían mas así fuese para luego.

-Oigan chicos, ya están los fideos- dijo una voz saliendo el dueño de esta con seis platos en sus regordetes brazos de espeso pelaje negro, se los dejo hábilmente a sus amigos como un mesero acróbata girando alrededor de la mesa, primero Tigresa, luego Mono y luego Shifu que estaba sentado en el extremo de la mesa, de regreso Mantis, Víbora y Grulla; regreso rápidamente a la cocina por el suyo y una canasta con dumplings antes de regresar a la mesa y sentarse al lado de tigresa.

Habiendo terminado de comer y después de un cumplido sobre el buen desempeño que daban todos en sus entrenamientos por parte de su maestro, tigresa hace una pregunta que desconcierta a todos, y aun mas viniendo de ella.

-Se han preguntado, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si algunas cosas no hubiesen ocurrido?-

-Yo si- dijo Po dejando a todos aun mas desconcertados -se que sin Lord Shen no estaría aquí-

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Shifu

-sí, ¿pero que hubiese pasado de no ser así? ¿Dónde estaríamos y que haríamos?- pregunto una curiosa tigresa

-Ahora que recuerdo, creo que existe una manera de saberlo- dijo el pensativo maestro

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron los cinco furiosos con los ojos abiertos demostrando una enorme curiosidad

-Síganme, creo recordar donde esta- dijo Shifu levantándose de la silla y encaminándose al salón de los héroes

Todos siguieron al maestro sin mencionar palabra, aunque Po estaba al último intentando recordar algo

-Maestro ¿se refiere al espejo de dimensiones?- pregunto finalmente Po

-Precisamente me refiero a ese espejo-

-¿en realidad existe ese espejo?- pregunto Mantis desde el hombro de Mono

-En efecto-

Llegaron al salón de los héroes y Shifu los guio hasta un espejo muy decorado, parecido al espejo del yin y el yang, pero este tenía un dragón blanco al lado izquierdo y uno negro al lado derecho, que no reflejaba imagen alguna y al lado había un pedestal con su nombre en una placa.

-Este es el espejo de dimensiones alumnos-

-¿Cómo funciona?- pregunto Mono

-Verán, en algunos de estos pedestales están escondidos rollos explicando detalladamente que es, cual es su historia, y cómo funciona el artefacto, pero solo de aquellos que pueden ser considerados como inofensivos en cualquier mano- dijo Shifu mientras presionaba la placa del pedestal como si fuese un enorme botón, la cual callo aun sujeta por bisagras en la parte de abajo revelando un compartimiento con un viejo rollo no muy decorado pero sí bastante cuidado -este es uno de ellos-

Extendió el rollo en el suelo frente a sus estudiantes y leyó en voz alta.


	2. El espejo

-el espejo de dimensiones es un artefacto capaz de mostrar que hubiese ocurrido si algún acontecimiento pasado se viese alterado hasta el momento actual, o si se presentase un momento como posible en un futuro pero sin ser una predicción real- leyó Shifu en voz alta

-que especifico- menciono extrañado grulla

-fue creado por un viejo alquimista pavo real en Gongmen durante el segundo año de la rata- Shifu interrumpe su lectura y menciona –cuya descendencia también practico la alquimia hasta que el ultimo que conocimos se volvió malvado y me imagino que ya saben de quien hablo puesto que uso una extraña arma contra ustedes-

-¡¿Lord Shen?!- pregunto Po nervioso

-exactamente- le respondió su maestro

-¡¿entonces mate al último de los alquimistas?!- pregunto Po ahora asustado

-no lo mataste, hiciste que su propia arma le callera encima y eso fue lo que lo mato-

-eso no me tranquiliza- menciono angustiado el Guerrero Dragón

-y muchas otras personas también practican la alquimia, aunque no son tan buenas- aclaro Shifu dejando ver burlesca malicia en su mirar

-no me ayuda maestro- dijo tristemente el panda

Mantis se rio por lo bajo, Tigresa se sintió un poco mal por Po pero no lo demostró, Mono se rio más que Mantis, a Grulla se le hizo raro que su maestro se estuviese burlando de alguien, y a Víbora no le gusto como Shifu trataba a su amigo.

-Bueno, ¿Dónde iba?- prosiguió el maestro Shifu –fue exhibido por el mismo como una simple atracción asegurando que no presenta anomalías en el espacio-tiempo puesto que solo es una simulación proyectada por el espejo- termino el panda rojo con el pergamino

Se escucharon: interesante, curioso, bárbaro, genial, asombroso y excelente

-me agrada que los impresione, y sé que tienen muchas preguntas que hacerle al espejo, pero tendrán que esperar a mañana para usarlo, miren el cielo por la ventana- todos voltearon hacia la ventana que tuviesen más cerca y vieron que el día se hizo noche –todos a dormir y nada de fisgones- dijo esto último con el bastón que el maestro Ooway le regalara cuando se fusiono con el plano espiritual en aquel durazno de nombre exageradamente largo

-si maestro- dijeron los seis alumnos al unisonó inclinándose frente a su maestro

Todos se fueron en dirección a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras se preguntaban entre ellos mismos que van a preguntarle al espejo, llegaron a sus cuartos, se despidieron y se entraron cada uno a donde le corresponde dormir.


	3. La primer pregunta

Suena el gong en la mañana avisando el inicio de un nuevo día, aparece el maestro Shifu al inicio del pacillo y golpea el suelo con su bastón, salen los Cinco Furiosos de sus habitaciones y se escucha un estruendo en la habitación del Guerrero Dragón

-Buenos días maestro- dijeron a coro la voz de los cinco

-Buenos días alumnos- respondió su maestro

-Buenos días maestro- dice Po saliendo agitado de su cuarto y haciendo una reverencia

-Buenos días Guerrero Dragón- responde su maestro, luego olfatea el aire y dice- vayan a desayunar y dense un baño, que este olor no es solo de Po

-si… ¡si maestro Shifu!- dijeron los seis guerreros algo apenados y gritando un poco para ocultarlo

-Bien, después del entrenamiento iremos a ver el Espejo de Dimensiones

Todos fueron a desayunar y luego cada uno se dio su baño por separado, fueron al entrenamiento y después de almorzar ya si fueron en dirección del Salón Sagrado de los Héroes. Ya ahí se sentaron todos en el suelo al frente del maestro Shifu

-¿Y bien, quien quiere preguntar primero?

-Yo maestro- respondió Po

-Bien panda, párate frente del espejo y di "Espejo de las Dimensiones, ¿qué hubiese pasado si…" y ahí ya preguntas lo que quieras saber

-Gracias maestro- Po se levanto y se acerco al espejo- ¡Espejo de Dimensiones, ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si Tai Long no hubiese enloquecido?!

-Solo miren el reflejo y yo se los diré- dijo una voz desde dentro del espejo dejando a todos completamente estupefactos por ello, excepto al Maestro del Palacio de Jade

*perdon por el retrazo, pero como suelo decir "la inspiracion es una musa revelde, que viene cuando quiere y se va cuando uno mas la necesita" gracias por leer*


	4. La Llegada

Una fría mañana de invierno, se ve una figura claramente felina subir corriendo las escaleras del Palacio de Jade cargando un pequeño bulto entre sus manos, al llegar a la cima apresuradamente jala la cuerda al lado de la puerta haciendo sonar la campana que indica la llegada de algún visitante y deposita aquel pequeño bulto envuelto en sabanas frente a esta.

-Te extrañare mi pequeño, se alguien bueno- dijo aquella extraña figura mientras deja una carta sobre él.

Aquella visitante baja prácticamente saltando las escaleras mientras que justo en ese momento el Maestro Shifu encuentra al pequeño cachorro durmiente de leopardo nevado, va la carta sobre este pequeño y la recoge para leerla:

"Por favor cuida de mi pequeño Tai Long que recién acaba de cumplir su primer año, pero nunca lo dejes ajeno a su historia, fue abandonado por su madre que siempre lo amo y amara, pero que no pudo mantenerlo siendo ella una esclava de una banda de lobos; quiérelo, amalo como si fuera tuyo, pero por favor nunca le des falsas ilusiones"

Shifu levanta al niño, se le notaba una ínfima tristeza en sus ojos pero por dentro sí que lo estaba, entra con él al palacio y llama al mayordomo:

-¡Zhi, ven por favor!

-¿Llamo Maestro Shifu?- respondió Zhi que estaba cerca en ese momento, un ganso parecido a Zeng, solo que mas blanco.

-Quiero que lleven a este pequeño a alguna habitación, asegúrate que esté caliente y confortable y luego búscame, estaré con el Maestro Ooway.

El sirviente se llevo al pequeño leopardo y Shifu parte hacia el Salón de los Héroes donde se encontraba el extraordinariamente sabio y anciano Gran Maestro Ooway meditando sobre su bastón de Cerezo de cabeza y en perfecto equilibrio, ni bien su alumno y sucesor entra gritando por ayuda pero mostrando respeto y cortesía algo exagerados, este comienza su lento descenso de su bastón, el Maestro Shifu lo espero pero se impacienta cuando la anciana tortuga empieza a apagar olas velas, después de haber apagado tres velas Ooway el Maestro Shifu apaga el resto con un impaciente Golpe de Aire.

-Maestro, ha surgido un problema- dice Shifu arrodillado.

-¿Qué problema Shifu?- contesta suavemente el Maestro Ooway.

-Han abandonado a un niño en la entrada del palacio

-¿Qué has hecho al respecto?

-Le pedí a Zhi que lo cuide un momento mientras hablo con usted

-Ya veo- responde Ooway pensativo –pero, ¿Por qué es un problema?

-Traía una carta que pedía que lo cuidáramos, pero no se qué hacer con él

-No te preocupes- le dice su Maestro con su gentil y compresiva voz –si quieres adoptarlo, estás preparado, aunque claro, lo estarías más de haber funcionado aquello con Fenghuan…

-¡Maestro!- le Grita Shifu avergonzado.

-Jeje, no me tomes tan en serio Shifu- Dijo Ooway con cierto tono de picardía –Fue por ella que nada resulto.

-Aun así maestro, aun no me lo perdono.

-Recuerda el viejo proverbio que te enseñe: "el ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio, pero el ahora es un regalo, por eso se llama presente" además, no es tu culpa que empezase con su hambre de poder.

-Supongo que tiene razón Maestro- Dice después de suspirar pesadamente.

-¿Supones?- pregunta curioso Ooway.

-Usted mismo Maestro me enseño que hasta el saber cambia según el punto de vista.

-Tienes razón Shifu. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si me presentas tu hijo?

-Por supuesto Maestro Ooway.

Los maestros empezaron su pequeño viaje en dirección del pequeño recién llegado, pero en las grandes puertas rojas del Salón de los Héroes, aquel ganso al que el Maestro Shifu le entregase el cachorro los intercepta.

-Maestro Shifu, ya esta lo que me pidió- dijo Zhi.

-Bien Zhi, y ¿Dónde está el pequeño?- Dijo el Gran Maestro Ooway.

-Síganme por favor.

Ambos maestros fueron guiados hasta las habitaciones permaneciendo en silencio, al llegar a los seis cuartos, entraron en el segundo a la izquierda.

-Aquí Maestros- Dijo el ganso abriendo la puerta para los maestros –aun está dormido.

-Gracias Zhi- Le Responde Shifu.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué hará con él?

El Maestro Shifu se quedo en silencio unos segundos, tomo aire inflando el pecho y tomando una gran decisión.

-Voy a adoptarlo- Respondió finalmente.

-¿Esta seguro Maestro?

-Si- Contesto cortante y entusiasmado.


End file.
